


A Quiet Celebration

by aeternalegacy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Safe For Work, does anyone read this tags?? :), gimme enough kudos and maybe I'll make a NSFW version, part of something bigger, that I'll probably never finish so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternalegacy/pseuds/aeternalegacy
Summary: Following the Eternal Alliance victory over Valkorian, Lana Beniko steals away to enjoy a private celebration





	A Quiet Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This technically takes place in the same timeline as Interim but... y'know, I'd have to actually write everything to get to this and that's just not gonna happen. So enjoy nonetheless.

The din of the festivities still rang in her ears as Lana strode down the hallway towards her quarters. Indo Zal and his crew of Zakuulans had transformed the Odessen Military Wing into a grand ballroom, full of drinks and merriment toasting the victory over Vaylin and Valkorion.

If the party was any indication, nobles on Dromund Kaas and Alderaan had a lot learn from their Zakuulan counterparts when it came to decadence and gluttony. Of course, Zakuulan gluttony was second only to that of the Alliance spacers who drank, ate -- and in at least one case, sang -- their way through the celebration as though there were no tomorrow.

In her time as an advisor for Darth Arkous, she had a hand in arranging similar gatherings, meant to entertain and reward his supporters within Kaasian society. As her presence at those affairs was perfunctory, she always opted to leave as early as etiquette allowed.

Though this victory celebration was different from the parties she helped to arrange on Dromund Kaas. The past year or so had been a difficult one and the victory had been hard fought. A major battle had been won but Lana knew that the war was far from over. 

But worries about uprisings and veiled threats from both the Empire and Republic could wait until sunrise. For now, she wanted to celebrate in her own way. 

She had managed to come away with a decanter of bourbon by one of her favorite Imperial distilleries and was eager to share it with the one person on Odessen who would appreciate it as much as she did.

Opening the door to her quarters, she smiled at the sight of Audrien. After a day full of Alliance work, seeing her in the quarters they shared was always the best part of her day.

In the Sith Empire, Darth Imperius had been notoriously reclusive, an enigmatic figure whose presence was always known though her physical presence was rare. When she did step out, her presence was unmistakeable, her image carefully crafted to assert her power amongst the Sith.

However outside of the Empire and her Dark Council regalia, Audrien was just as enigmatic but far less intimidating... to Lana, at least. Her clothes may still have been Kaasian couture, but the luxurious cloth was cut for comfort rather than intimidation. 

Right now, her legs were tucked under her as she draped herself over the couch arm as she tapped away at a datapad on the side table. To Lana, the sight was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen.

“Your presence was missed, my love.”

“Oh?”

“Your cousin in particular was sad to realize you had left.” More precisely, Captain Tricari had lamented Audrien’s departure by sidling up to Lana, muttering about how she wished her cousin had stayed a bit longer but Lana was as good as her cousin now so that it was okay.

The latter part of the declaration was mostly drunken garble. The captain’s Zabrak crewmate acted as a stalwart translator as she helped Lana extricate herself from smuggler’s too-affectionate drunken grip with practiced ease.

Audrien’s lips quirked, amused. “I see you escaped unscathed.”

 

“No harm done but it reminded me how much I prefer quieter, less handsy celebrations.” 

 

“Less handsy?” Audrien broke into a small laugh. “Dare I ask? Tricky had too much to drink already?”

“I’m quite certain that she had too much to drink before the party even began,” Lana answered before holding up the bottle she had brought from the party. “Shall we?”

Audrien smiled and nodded, putting away the datapad and crossing over to the cabinet to retrieve two crystal snifters. “I will have to get Talos to retrieve some more of my drinkware next time he goes to Dromund Kaas,” she was saying as she set them down on the table in front of the couch, frowning at the glasses. “These glasses are hardly a match for that distillery.”

As Audrien poured the bourbon, Lana took off her outer robes, slipping into a soft caftan before joining Aurien on the couch. “Inferior glass or not, I will still enjoy the bourbon.”

“To victories.” Audrien said, handing Lana a glass.

“To victories.” 

“Aside from being cuddled by my cousin, how was the party? Did you dance?”

Lana made a face. “No. Zakuulan popular music leaves much to be desired.” The majority of the attendees seemed to have no problem with the band that Indo Zal had procured for the event. She had even seen the Commander and Theron on the dance floor more than once.

She also made a mental note never to let either of them dance in public ever again, for everyone’s sake.

There was a levity about everyone at the party that Lana almost envied. Part of her did want to get up and dance, to celebrate the Alliance’s victory. It was, after all, the culmination of more than five years of her own work.

Even so, there was something offputting about the fast beat and colliding rhythms of the Zakuulan band. It was discordant and the exact opposite of music that Lana preferred.

“Such a shame,” lamented Audrien, laying a gentle kiss upon her forehead. “You adore dancing.”

“Only with the right partner.”

Audrien looked thoughful for a moment. Taking another sip of bourbon, she placed it carefully on the table before standing up and extending her hand.

“What is it?” Lana asked, feeling a smile playing at her lips as she took Audrien’s hand.

“May I have this dance?”

Lana took her hand, allowing herself to be drawn up beside Audrien, her arms wrapping around Audrien’s shoulders as their bodies pressed together. “But there is no music.”

Lana felt Audrien’s hand come around, tipping Lana’s face to meet hers before she pressed her lips softly against Lana’s. “Isn’t there?” Audrien asked, her voice gentle. 

In answer, Lana kissed her again as they began to sway together in a slow but steady rhythm all their own.


End file.
